Look
by Fluff.and.Rainbows
Summary: Allen acquired quite a few odd talents during his time under Cross. So far, he's only had to use one. It's time to break out another. Allen/Lavi, with a side of Kanda/Lenalee. DISCONTINUED.
1. Lusty Eyes

**Warning.** Will contain slightly more inappropriate things in the future (_wink wink, nudge nudge_), homosexual relationships, heterosexual relationships, some hints of prostitution and violence, characters most likely caught being _out_ of character (i.e. _Allen and Lavi_), and the stretching of canon. I apologize for any confusion and my lack of understanding in some parts of the fandom.

Ahem.

**I do not own D. Gray-man, nor will I ever. This makes me sad. Let's not talk about it.**

(If you just read the underlined words, you'd probably think this was simply PWP. ...It could be, later. Like, _later_, later. Slightly stretching the "w," though.)

* * *

Allen Walker knew that kind of look. Hell, he could pick it-- and all of its weird variations-- out of a crowd if he wanted to. In this instance it was the glassy, narrow eyed, small smirk look. He'd seen that sort of look one too many times on one too many faces. Regardless of who wore the expression or who-- or _what_, in some cases-- they were looking at, it normally meant the same basic thing.

Lust.

It made him uncomfortable _every time._

Traveling with Cross Marian had led to all sorts of wacky-- and inappropriate-- situations where Allen had seen his Master giving women that same kind of look. He'd seen women returning a variation of their own, and he'd rather like stopping that thought train right there, thanks. His little, pre-teen mind has been ruined for a good long while after the first time he caught Cross and a woman together. And, no, not just because he'd seen them. Cross had expressed his annoyance rather physically (i.e. _violently_) after he was through with the girl.

Allen had even seen people-- of both genders!-- giving _him_ that sort of look when he got a bit older (he preferred to ignore the ones he got when he _wasn't_ a bit older). At first, he had been thoroughly disturbed when he learned what that kind of expression meant. Over time, though, he learned how to use that interest in him (or his _body_, to be more specific) to good, beneficial use. Just like he learned how to never lose at a card game, he learned how to milk all he could out of whoever pinned him with that sort of lustful gaze. A handful of times, he'd had to give something in return, less he return to Cross with no money, no food, and a whole collection of bruises and other such injuries. The first time that happened, Cross hadn't been very sympathetic. The angry, stray dog he had seen on the way back might've shown him more pity than his Master. He never went to Cross about that sort of thing, again, thus, his learning.

When he was sent to Exorcist Headquarters, he figured he wouldn't have to do that sort of thing nearly as much. He was prepared to if it came down to it, but he didn't think things would ever really fall that far again. After all, the headquarters would supply him with a room, food, some money, anything he could ask for! (Though, not that he did. The only thing he _did_ ever ask for was a mountain of food, and Jerry happily supplied that.) He let his more innocent (oh, _ha ha_) side surface while he was there. People like Reever and Lenalee took to him instantly. People like Kanda (or, maybe it was _just_ Kanda?), however, reminded him far too much of Cross. Not much of a friendship ever came to be there.

Then came Lavi, and we're halfway to full circle.

Lavi's vibrant red hair resembled Cross' to such a fashion that it made Allen act coldly polite at first. However, Lavi's bright nature and even brighter smile drew him in-- until the redhead said something almost _cruel_, and Allen stalked off. He saw the error of his ways when he found himself within a crowd of people. Without his left eye, Allen could not tell the difference between human and Akuma. It was..._frightening._

Some people gave him a variation of that _look_, and he felt himself squirm under their gazes. He was all of sorts of uncomfortable. He was both relieved and faintly disturbed when he heard a hiss of, "Die, Exorcist!"

When the smoke cleared and he saw Lavi, standing a top of what appeared to be a giant hammer, he wasn't as uncomfortable as before. Still vaguely squirmy, but he had work to do now. That was familiar, safer, somehow, than the previously interested looks of the people in the town and the lack of guarantee between friend and foe.

Somehow, Allen and Lavi became friends, close friends. When Allen found himself kidnapped by the townsfolk of one remote area and asked to rid them of a vampire living at the edge of town, Lavi went with him (through some Lenalee branded encouragement, of course). Krory, the "vampire," ended up being a friend, as you all know, but some part of Allen's mind remembered Lavi's eyes on the Akuma woman, Eliade, more than the fight with Krory. Allen had found it both annoying and amusing and let Lavi humiliate himself. The Akuma woman had reacted to Lavi's "lustful eyes," as she put it, the same way most of the women Cross had laid eyes on had.

That, he wasn't sure how he should feel about.

On the train ride back to Lenalee with Krory in tow, Allen found himself breaking out an old skill: cheating at poker. He was relieved, of course, that it hadn't been one of the more _inappropriate_ skills, and he didn't feel bad about it. The three stooges had scammed Krory first; they had it coming.

Lavi's comment of, "That's surprising. So, _this_ is your true nature, huh?" Was..._memorable_, to him.

The Bookman apprentice had _no idea._

Now, here Allen finds himself in a town. Looking for Innocence. With Lenalee and Kanda (_why?_) and Lavi. With a tanned, brunette man no older than his friends watching him with that _look._ That little smirk and aroused eyes.

And, we've come full circle.

Komui had shirked them on money for this trip (Kanda had bitched for what seemed like _hours_ until Lenalee calmed him down when they first looked at exactly how much money they had been given. Komui had said it would be fine, though he hinted only for _Lenalee_. They hadn't thought much of it at the time), and Allen knew they'd be scrambling to find a place to sleep that night.

With a sigh, he made sure his friends were preoccupied, and sauntered over to the tanned teenager. A little smile on his face and his eyes partially lidded, he looked up at him through his lashes. "You wouldn't...happen to know a place where my friends and I could stay...? Would you?" He subtly invaded the other boy's personal space, one hand raised as though wanting to place it on the brunette's chest.

The boy let his smirk widen and settled his weight on one leg, tilting his body to the right. Allen could clearly see the emotions running passed his blue eyes. _I'm getting lucky tonight. _"I would, actually...It wouldn't be too _cheap_, though."

Allen would have rolled his eyes if it wouldn't have ruined the image he was trying to portray. "I think I can manage..."

* * *

Kanda was bitching up a storm after Lenalee hung up the phone, having told her brother they were (_really_) short on money this trip. They had even less than they thought they did, somehow. Komui had gushed his way through some nonsense, yelling loud enough Lenalee had to hold the phone away from her ear that his precious little sister should get a room to herself. The _others_ could sleep outside. Kanda's (current) anger probably stemmed from there, Lavi mused.

He leaned back against the railing to the front of some building, watching Lenalee try desperately to calm the older teen down (again). It would've been funny, he guessed, had he not also been wondering where on earth they'd be staying that night. Komui hadn't been kidding, they only had enough for one room (which Lenalee would probably end up getting. They were _gentlemen_, thank you very much. ...Well, Allen was, anyway, and he could guilt trip just about anyone. And Kanda was weird when it came to girls, Lenalee especially). It was true, though, that before he came to the Black Order, traveling with Bookman had normally amounted to sleeping outside, anyway. Though, it would seem that having a stable environment for all these past few months had made him turn soft.

Kanda's bitching was drawing to a close, and Lavi opened his mouth to say something that most certainly started with, "Yu-chan," but stopped.

Where was Allen?

Now, Lavi had long since discovered Allen's lack of direction. The kid could get lost in his own home (if he had one). For a moment, Lavi figured he had wandered off and had gotten himself lost while Lavi wasn't looking. A low, throaty laugh caught his attention, and he turned to the right (his blind side, how typical), to see what was so funny.

It was not what he expected, but at least he found Allen.

The younger Exorcist was standing with his back to Lavi, his attention focused on an older, taller brunette boy (Lavi figured he was the same age as the guy, so he didn't bristle too much yet). Allen's hand was on the other boy's chest (that caused a bit more bristling), and Lavi most definitely did _not_ like the look on that guy's face. He stepped off the fence to go see just _what_ Allen was playing at when the brunette looked up. They locked eyes for a moment, then the guy sneered. Lavi returned it. He was too far away to hear what the boy was saying when he saw his lips move, his head titled down in such a way he couldn't accurately read them, either.

Allen finally turned around to face Lavi and the others, who had noticed their lack of white haired, sixteen year old at this point. He had their full attention. Smiling, he gestured to the brunette. "Guys, this is Micah. He's offered us a place to stay for awhile."

Lavi _really_ did not like the look on Micah's face. Or _Allen's_, for that matter.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

So. Yeah. New story. Out of the, what, three? That I have up, I decide not to work on them. Instead, I decide to move on to something completely different! And in a different fandom, no less.

asdfghjkl;_sorry._

I've been bitten by the _D. Gray-man_ bug rather badly, it's definitely going to leave a mark. Before that, it was _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _I tried writing for that. That didn't turn out so good. Through dA, I got into R80. Tried writing for that. Reborn intimidates me too much. It was very, very sad indeed. Then got into all27, because Tsuna's the fandom bicycle, it seems. I can't do that either. B'aaawww. Got back into _Fullmetal Alchemist. _We're not even going there.

So, then, I started reading DGM fanfiction. I read the reviews for one story, about a terribly-- and hilariously-- oblivious Allen. One person said, "Well, with all of his travels with Cross, you'd think he'd be used to stuff like that."

I thought, "...daaa_aaamn_, you're right. Score."

So. Yeah (my back huuurts :c).

Have some Allen/Lavi fun. That's write, Allen tops. Why? ...'cause he cheated. Relationships are like poker that way. Also, Kanda and Lenalee (which I, at first, spelled Linalee. Fuuu---).

I think there was something weird in my eggs. Blargh.

Also, my God damn "d" button is rioting.

Also also, I dislike Kanda. Bunches. Yet, I still read Yullen. Whut.

Also also also, my title is, like, lacking. Severely. Halp.

Carry on.


	2. Exchange?

**Warning.** Will contain slightly more inappropriate things in the future (_wink wink, nudge nudge_), homosexual relationships, heterosexual relationships, some hints of prostitution and violence, characters most likely caught being _out_ of character (i.e. _Allen and Lavi_), and the stretching of canon. I apologize for any confusions and my lack of understanding in some parts of the fandom.

**I do not own D. Gray-man still. Sigh.**

**

* * *

**

Lavi liked to think he could read people pretty well. In all honesty, he could; it came with being a Bookman. Sometimes, however, he really wished he _wasn't_ so good at it.

Micah had led them to a large inn, the only other one in town beside the official, government owned one. Apparently, Micah himself ran the place with his brother, along with the some odd number of employees they had. The price was a little over the top, if you asked Lavi, but Allen said he had it covered. Here's where Lavi really wished he hadn't picked up that one skill. The look Micah kept giving Allen was getting on the redhead's nerves, and he'd even caught Allen smiling in a rather..._seductive_ fashion back. Now, he knew Allen had a "dark" side, but really? He almost didn't want to ask just _how_ Allen was going to pay for their stay there.

Lavi wasn't the only one suspicious of the current turn of events, either.

"Fuck, Moyashi, just how are you keeping us here?"

Lenalee had lightly slapped Kanda's arm for his word choice and not actually using Allen's name, but she turned to the other Exorcist, as well. "Allen, how _are_ you paying for this?"

Lavi tried to look uninterested. He wasn't too sure he pulled that off, though, when Allen glanced in his direction.

"Micah and I came to an agreement; we're just going to exchange a few things for our stay here." Though he said it with a reassuring smile, it didn't make Lavi feel any better. Judging by the way Micah and Allen had been looking at each other, he thought he had a pretty good idea just _what_ they'd be exchanging. He shuddered at the thought, though he wasn't too sure why.

Kanda had scowled and pulled his arm away from Lenalee's touch, muttering, "You better leave me--" He glanced at the only girl of the group for a moment, then, "Better leave the _rest of us_ out of it, Moyashi."

Allen didn't even comment on the nickname. That worried Lavi more than anything else, for some reason.

For the time being, Micah had them sitting in what appeared to be a lounge room. He said he had to go speak with his brother for a bit, to settle out the _exchange_. Allen narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Micah for a second, but the expression was gone just as fast as it had come. Lavi wasn't sure if it even been there at all. He was slipping, it seemed. When Micah came back, he was all smiles. He had another tanned brunette with him, his brother, apparently. Twins, almost identical in fact. His brother was named Michael. How original. The brothers showed them to their rooms, noting that their shared room was just down the hall. Lavi shuddered again.

When it came time for dinner, the brothers came to get them, offering them a meal, free of charge. Lavi caught Allen rolling his eyes, and he finally decided it was time to ask the other boy just what he was playing at. He pulled Allen by the hand into a hallway just off of the dining room before the boy could sit and eat just about everything. Allen raised a brow in question and opened his mouth to ask just why Lavi had pulled him away from _food_, but the redhead raised his free hand to shush him.

"What are you exchanging with them?"

Allen looked thrown for a few seconds, like that hadn't been what he was expecting, but he recovered. With another reassuring smile, he said, "Don't worry, Lavi, you won't have to give up anything."

He frowned. That was not what he asked. Allen was beating around the bush and avoiding the topic. "Allen. What are you giving them?"

He shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. "We haven't decided the specifics yet, but it's no big deal."

That wasn't quite it either. There was something Allen wasn't telling him, something he didn't _want_ to tell him. That only served to solidify his suspicions. Allen, thinking that the small silence meant the conversation was over, moved to pull his hand out of Lavi's and go to the dining room. Lavi tightened his grip and pulled Allen closer, invading the other's personal space, so he could whisper, "You're giving yourself to them, aren't you? You're going to _exchange_ yourself for our stay here, aren't you?"

Allen stiffened just a bit and pulled his hand away. Stepping back, he narrowed his eyes at Lavi, whispering back, "Most likely." Then, he turned and went to sit with Lenalee and Kanda. The twins' eyes watched him at he moved, their gazes lingering on Allen's rear end as he walked.

Lavi shuddered for the third time that day.

* * *

When Lavi came in and sat down, Allen did his best to ignore their previous conversation. He hadn't wanted his friends to know exactly what he was doing. Showing them his poker skills was one thing; showing them he'd whore himself out if it came down to it was something completely different. He must've been frowning, because Lenalee was patting his arm comfortingly and asking him what was wrong. Kanda tried to look completely apathetic (he only came off a little less angry, no surprise), in order to hide his own very _slight_ concern. Lavi engaged in a glaring contest with one of the brothers (Allen had no idea which).

He smiled at Lenalee and assured her that he was fine and, yes, everything was going to be taken care of. She had nothing to worry about. This resulted in Lavi losing his glaring contest (it was with Michael, for the record. Poor guy was a little unsure as to why he was being glared at, but he went along with it nonetheless. The words "jealous" and "boyfriend?" came to mind), to glance at him with something Allen couldn't name.

Dinner ended and night fell. The four Exorcists went up to their individual rooms to sleep (or whatever it was they did at night, you never know), and the brothers went to their own room after whispering to Allen, "We'll be waiting."

He was glad their backs where to him when he rolled his eyes. He had suspected this would happen as soon as the word _"brother_" left Micah's mouth. It wasn't as though he hadn't catered to more than one person at a time before, because he had, it was that they thought he would just _go along with it_, just like that.

They had another thing coming.

* * *

Lavi sat in his room, on his bed, not tired at all. There was a window directly across from him, and he stared out of it with an emotionless face. His mind was racing, going over his conversation with Allen and trying to see if there was anything else he could pick out of it.

He now knew there was more to Allen's dark side than cheating at cards. It included being a poker master and, now, a willingness to give his body to anyone if it would benefit him. Lavi did not like that. At all. His green eye narrowed at nothing in particular as he thought. He should've guessed Allen would go that far, considering he had been taught by Cross Marian after all, the general most known for his lack of ever letting anyone know just where he was going and his tendency to sleep around. He was also well known for his debts, and Lavi remembered Allen admitting to having to pay those debts more than once.

It still bothered him, though. He didn't know why it did, but it did. The thought of Allen being with _anyone_ bothered him. Lavi would admit to thinking less than friend-like thoughts about the other boy for awhile now, long before the Ark episode, but he didn't think it went this far...

The sound of a door opening distracted him from his thoughts, and he scowled. He stood up suddenly and opened his own door, peeking out. Allen was making his way down the hall, to the twins' room, and his scowl grew in ferocity.

He did not like this at all.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

I have decided that "Speeding Cars" by Imogen Heap is my official theme song for AU Laven. Mhmm. Listen to it. It screams them. You could even build your own story around it if you wanted.

This chapter was more Lavi-centric than I thought it would be, but I feel that I should smooth out just what he thinks of the whole affair. And, yes, I'm leaving you hanging just a bit on that one. I'm not too sure if I should include Allen and his twinly adventures, but if you think I should, feel free to mention it. A little warning, though, I did mention that Allen only had to resort to giving something in return a _handful_ of times, meaning he knows how to worm his way out of deals. _Wink wink._

There will be actual Allen/Lavi next chapter, though, and a Kanda/Lenalee cameo. And, I know, this also wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but my cat was being all sorts of distracting. He's gone a little senile, you see, and _stole my glasses right off my face._ What.

Carry on.


	3. So Dark

**Warning.** Will contain slightly more inappropriate things in the future (_wink wink, nudge nudge_), homosexual relationships, heterosexual relationships, some hints of prostitution and violence, characters most likely caught being _out_ of character (i.e. _Allen and Lavi_), and the stretching of canon. I apologize for any confusions and my lack of understanding in some parts of the fandom.

Oh, also, this chapter is more T than M, but it's still, you know, _there._

**Fluffy doesn't own D. Gray-Man, and that's probably a good thing. Lord knows what she'd do with it if it **_**was**_** hers. Ick.

* * *

**

Allen had a vague idea of how he was going to get out of _really_ selling himself to the twins. It all hinged on their self-control, however, and he didn't have his hopes set very high when it came to that. Lavi's quite obvious distaste for what he was doing, though, would come in handy. He made sure he opened his door loud enough for the others to hear and stepped out into the hallway. He paused for a moment, waiting for the click of another door before he started walking down to the twins' room. He didn't have to guess which of his friends was spying.

He smirked a little to himself and knocked softly on the twins' door. A moment of silence, then Micah (at least, Allen assumed it was Micah) opened it and moved to the side to allow Allen entry. Michael (again, he _assumed_) sat on one of the two beds in the room, that _look_ obvious on his face.

"That didn't take long," he mused out loud. "Anxious?"

Arms encircled his waist after the sound of the door shutting. It wasn't locked. Allen turned in his captor's arms to subtly peek over the boy's shoulder. There _was_ no lock. Lucky. Micah smirked down at him and crushed his lips against Allen's, hands sliding down to his ass before untucking his dress shirt. Another set of hands ran up his sides before tugging his tie off and collar down, and a mouth attached itself to his neck, sucking hard. Allen forced out a small moan, opening his mouth to accept a curious tongue. The taste of mint and alcohol (a horrible combination, by the way) almost made him jerk back, but he restrained himself, instead fisting his hands in Micah's shirt.

The brunette in front pulled away to trail kisses down the other side of Allen's neck, and he forced out a needy groan. The other twin seemed to lose a bit of his patience at that and spun the Exorcist around to quickly rip at the buttons on his shirt. Micah's hands went around his waist again to fumble with the button and zipper on his pants, and Allen let his breath hitch audibly.

A soft click broke the sound of the twins' heavy breathing, and Allen hoped he was the only one who heard it. He wasn't quite through yet.

* * *

Whatever Lavi had been expecting to see, this definitely wasn't it.

From the small crack he had opened up in the doorway, he was only able to see Allen sandwiched between the two brothers, his dress shirt open to reveal a pale, smooth chest. He tried _really hard_ to ignore the way his stomach flipped at the sight, instead trying to focus on the anger (and jealousy, some part of his mind reminded him) that was starting to build up. One brother (Micah, he knew) was behind Allen, slipping a hand into the boy's pants. Allen gasped and arched his back, tilting his head to rest on Micah's shoulder. A flush was spread over his cheeks, eyes closed, and hands desperately grabbing onto the other brother's shirt. Michael, meanwhile, was attacking the younger boy's neck, sucking and biting hard enough Allen let out a whimper.

Allen's expression was..._incredible_. His lips were parted and bruised, swollen and tempting. His pale skin flushed a pink shade, slowly turning to a darker red. His eyes were closed, but his lids fluttered every now and again, and Lavi was able to catch a glimpse of lust filled silver. Allen's scars were more subdued, their red blending in with the blush on his cheeks, but the contrast to his normally pale skin was striking. He looked..._beautiful._

Was it just Lavi, or was it getting a little too hot out in that hallway?

Micah's other hand began to tug at the waistband of Allen's pants, and the boy gasped again, hands flying to stop him. "Wa-wait!" Micah growled impatiently and bucked his hips against Allen's backside, causing the younger boy to arch his back again. "Ca-can't we--" He gasped again at a particularly hard bite from Michael and whimpered, tilting his head to the side as though to offer more room. "Can't we at least get on the bed?"

One twin laughed, but Lavi wasn't sure which. "You really are anxious, aren't you, little one?" Allen's flushed cheeks only tinted darker, and he was picked up by Michael. The older teen dropped Allen onto the bed before crawling on top of him. Micah made a noise of annoyance, and Lavi almost did, too. He couldn't see anything that way!

* * *

The game was almost over. Allen let his eyes flick over to the doorway, seeing one glassy green eye watching the brothers with a look of annoyance and something else; Allen wasn't too sure what, exactly. Judging from the angle, he figured Lavi could no longer see him straight on, Michael's body blocking his view. That just wouldn't do, if his slightly impromptu plan was to be executed properly.

He wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and let his lips barely brush against the other's. "This isn't fair, is it?" he murmured. "How's your brother going to join if you keep me to yourself?"

Michael groaned at the soft, teasing brush of lips and reluctantly flipped their positions, Allen now straddling the older boy's hips. The bed dipped, Micah adding his own weight to it. Hands were once again on his groin, gripping him through the fabric, and he bucked his hips into the touch, moaning softly. Allen licked his lips and tilted his head back again, nuzzling the crook of Micah's neck. Another pair of impatient hands were on his chest, touching everywhere, nails leaving irritated, red trails, pinching his nipples, and making him gasp out. Both twins groaned, and he was keenly aware of both of their arousals pressing into different parts of his body.

A thud from outside the room stopped the brothers, and he allowed himself a hidden smirk.

* * *

Lavi could no longer ignore the heat that had pooled in his abdomen and settled in his nether regions. He was going to need either a release or a wicked cold shower before he went to sleep that night (and even then, he bet, his dream were going to be filled of silver eyes and flushed, white skin).

He swallowed hard as Allen arched into the hands at his erection and moaned softly. His face was hidden in the neck of one of the brother's, and Lavi cursed silently. Allen's expressions had been the best part, in his opinion. Michael's hands slid over Allen's chest, pausing to abuse both of his erect nipples, and the boy gasped. The twins groaned, and Lavi really couldn't take it anymore.

He stumbled back away from the door, the boots he had neglected to take off making a far too loud _thump_ on the wooden floor of the hallway. The brothers ceased all movement, and Lavi swore he saw Allen smirk.

_So dark_, he thought. _Allen can be so dark. Who knew?_

Twin heads whipped to see their bedroom door cracked open, and they both cursed. Micah slid off of the bed and went to the door, throwing it wide open to see just who the _fuck_ interrupted them. Michael, likewise, nudged Allen off of him to rip the poor sod who spied on them a new one. He barked out a laugh when he saw that red hair and horribly clashing, green headband.

"Well, I never would've pegged you as a voyeur, Red. Jealous we were lovin' on your boyfriend?"

It took Lavi a second, then he scowled and turned on his heel. _Boyfriend_, what the hell were they talking about? And he was no voyeur!

_Your obvious hard on says otherwise, friend_, his mind laughed.

He really needed that cold shower now.

* * *

Both brothers scowled as Lavi stalked off, and Allen pouted when they turned back to him. The _"mood"_ was ruined. Micah sighed tiredly and ran his hand down his face. His brother sat down on the bed and made to kiss Allen, but the boy backed up.

"I'm sorry...I just can't do this now..."

Michael's scowl worsened and he snapped, "Oh, no! We had a deal, you--!"

"Brother," Micah sighed, "leave it. They're probably going to end up staying tomorrow, anyway; we can continue then." Turning his head to face Allen, he asked, "Right?"

Allen smiled, unintentionally lowering his voice to a more husky tone. "Right, of course...I'll look forward to it."

He slid off the bed and began to button his shirt back up a bit as he made his way toward the exit. He stopped in the doorway and turned to smile at the brothers, accidently letting a seductive edge color his expression. The door clicked shut after him, and both brothers groaned.

Lavi was not the only one having a cold shower that night.

* * *

Allen flopped back onto his bed and pulled his collar down to inspect his neck in the mirror across from him. Angry red splotches and teeth marks littered his skin, and he sighed. Thank God he normally wore a high collar and tie anyway, but _still. _Did they really have to mark him so _vividly?_

He peeled his shirt off and got ready for bed, tying his hair up off of his shoulders. A cool air had settled over the inn because of the night, but he was too warm. It wasn't because of the twins, necessarily, but they had something to do with it.

Lavi's expression when the twins had caught him had been unexpected. He thought Lavi was _disgusted_, or at least morbidly interested, with his actions, but his friend's arousal had been obvious. He had figured, from what he had seen during dinner, that Lavi would follow him to the twins, but he thought he would be more...disturbed than aroused. Just what was he missing, here? Nevertheless, he had better get to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

Dear _God_, I shouldn't have my iPod on shuffle while I'm trying to write smut, man. It doesn't _work. _The weirdest stuff came on, from Miley Cyrus to Fergie to the Coors. What. That doesn't work! I didn't even get the more sexy Fergie songs. I got _"Clumsy."_ God damnit. And when an actually sexy song came on, I'd get distracted dancing and singing along. Short attention span, that don't work either. And I couldn't just write with _no_ music, 'cause then I lose focus (not like I actually _have_ such a thing, but, you know). Or, it would be a sad song. Sad songs _really_ don't work. I mean, how can I write about boys kissing when there's this depressing voice singing in my ear? I _can't. _I can't exactly write botched smut to Dane Cook, either. What the hell.

Also, I'm not good with smut, haha. It and I have this weird relationship going on. I don't talk to it, it doesn't talk to me. I'm not sure it's going to last much longer. Sigh. But, _Allen_, you little _bastard_. Stop being difficult. And, ha, I actually feel bad for the twins. And Lavi. Sexual frustration, much? I'm disappointed, though, I can't string together lots of pretty words and adjectives to make my smut worth reading. Damn. My apologies, guys.

...Haha, "Dirty Little Secret" came on at one point, and I pictured Allen dancing to it. I _really_ lost focus then. And, _Christ_, all of my Miley Cyrus songs came on, like, one after another. They're far too catchy for their own good.

Oh, and, I lied. There was no Kanda/Lenalee cameo, but I am _getting_ there, rest assured. There was also some indirect Allen/Lavi, yes, no? I don't know. I tried. This chapter would be longer, but I'm _anxious_ to get this posted and reviewed. My first time posting anything relatively porny, you see. Also, the next day deserves a chapter of its own, don't you think?

Also, also, if anyone has any pointers, words of advice, etc., etc., on how to _actually_ write smut, I would _really_ appreciate it. I feel the need to improve how I myself write it.

Carry on.


	4. Morning

**Warning.** Will contain slightly more inappropriate things in the future (_wink wink, nudge nudge_), homosexual relationships, heterosexual relationships, some hints of prostitution and violence, characters most likely caught being _out_ of character (i.e. _Allen and Lavi, quite possibly Kanda?_), and the stretching of canon. I apologize for any confusions and my lack of understanding in some parts of the fandom.

**I TOTALLY OWN D. GRAY-MAN, AHAHA-- **

**/lies.**

Ahem.

* * *

Lavi cursed his picture perfect, photographic memory (not for the first time, mind you). He remembered and could describe everything he had seen last night to the letter (even which twin did what. He shuddered. Again). He wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to act around Allen now that he had seen what he had. He was sure the younger boy had noticed his, eh, _problem_. The sly, accomplished smile Lavi had noticed on his face as he stalked off had said as much. Allen's dark side was something he would have to look into.

He had gotten one thing right, though. His dreams, for the entire night, had been filled with pale, flushed skin, molten silver, and a (though Allen had kept his gloves on and had managed to keep his sleeves covering both shoulders) rough, red hand with black nails and a decorative cross. Instead of those dirty (he's biased, you see, my apologies) twins touching the white-haired boy, it was Lavi himself and one of his former personas (he tried not to think of Deke, for, because of Road and the Ark fiasco, the name of his previous persona was now associated with bad memories) doing those inappropriate but probably so _pleasurable_ things to his friend. He tried not to notice how jealous he was. He had woken up with a mess in his shorts and another problem on the way. Another cold shower had to be taken before he could go downstairs.

His dreams had forced him to wake up rather early, just before dawn. He could hear noises coming from the room next to his (Allen's, oh, dear), but he couldn't work up the nerve to see what the other boy was doing (he didn't want to catch him with the twins again, heaven forbid). Kanda was up, unsurprisingly, and for once, Lavi chose not to bother him straight away. He knew annoying and therefore being threatened by his peer wouldn't exactly make him feel any better (though it might help him forget. A little. ...Okay, no, it wouldn't). Kanda threw him a half-annoyed (simply because Lavi _existed_), half-curious (though, not _concerned_, of course) look at the lack of "Yu-chan" upon seeing him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, baka Usagi?"

Lavi put on a grin and pulled his bandanna on correctly in an effort to hide how forced his cheery expression probably looked. "Nothing, Yu-chan~"

And everything was once again right with Kanda's world.

* * *

The next day was not only interesting, but it was kind of awkward, too.

Allen woke up before dawn to get his exercises done. About half-way through, he heard the shower start in Lavi's room and had to stop long enough to get a laughing fit over with. It was more out of anxiousness and embarrassment than actual humor; it could have been bordering on hysteria. He had fretted half the night away wondering how to act around Lavi. Last night, he had been as calm, cool, and collected as he possibly could have been in that situation. Now that that was over, though, he wasn't sure it had been the greatest of ideas. Once his laughing fit was over, he went back to his exercises.

When he was through with his routine, having taken a shower and gotten dressed (making sure to cover his neck with his collar and tie), he exited his room. Lenalee came out of hers at the same time, and they smiled at each other in greeting.

"Morning, Allen. Did you sleep well?"

Allen smiled politely again. "As well as I could. What about you?"

She, too, smiled, and they walked down the stairs together. "I slept great! Except, there was a lot of door opening and closing last night. Did you hear any of that?"

He barely managed to keep the heat from his cheeks and shook his head. They made to pass by the kitchens together, but Allen's stomach gave a mighty growl loud enough that the chef turned to see what all the noise was about. Seeing Allen blushing scarlet with Lenalee holding back giggles, he burst out into hearty laughter.

"Someone hungry, huh?" Allen nodded and mumbled an apology. "Oh, no need to apologize. You're an Exorcist, aren't you?" Allen nodded again. "Your anti-Akuma weapon wouldn't happen to be a Parasitic type, would it?"

Blinking, Allen cocked his head to the side. "Yes. How did you know?"

The chef smiled again and turned around to begin preparing a larger breakfast. "I've done my research, you see. How about I make you something special, then? Parasitic types eat a lot, don't they?"

Allen simply beamed and nodded quickly. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you!"

The chef laughed again and sent Allen and Lenalee on their way. The smile the young boy had given him made him finally realize why his twin masters were so fixated on him.

Lavi and Kanda were already seated in the dining room when Lenalee and Allen entered. They sat across from each other, Allen next to Lavi (for Kanda would've either stabbed him or ignored him, and Allen didn't feel like gambling with his internal organs so early in the morning), and Lenalee sat next to Kanda. Had one been being attention to the two darker haired Exorcists, they would've noticed the barely there blush on the oldest's face. Lavi made sure to file that knowledge away for future reference, as he did love blackmail (and he was trying to ignore the way his stomach knotted and heart skipped when Allen got close. He'd rather not go into that, if you don't mind). While Lenalee struck up a conversation with Kanda (she hadn't been paying attention, so the light, light blush had skipped her noticing), Lavi and Allen sat in an almost uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Allen cleared his throat quietly (as to not disturb the almost surreal scene of a content Kanda and blissful Lenalee), he turned to his redheaded friend and smiled. "Sorry about last night, Lavi. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable...?"

Lavi hadn't been expecting the younger boy to break the ice so soon, so he wasn't prepared for the topic. He blushed almost the same shade as his hair and coughed gently into his fist. He was, for once, very grateful that Allen was sitting on his blind side (the other boy was always so good about not doing that. Huh). "Oh, no, I...I wasn't uncomfortable, really." He could have punched himself. He almost hoped Allen couldn't hear how ridiculous he sounded (or hear him at _all_, really). All he needed was for his voice to crack-- "It was the tw-" _Damn _it. He cleared his throat before continuing, "twins that really did."

Allen smiled again, looking relieved. "I really didn't want any of you to find about the, uh, _exchange._ It's not exactly something I like to talk about..."

His friend nodded understandingly and the reigning silence between them ceased to be so uncomfortable. Both of them were thinking to themselves that it was strange how easy things were repaired and settled between them.

The twins were the last to come down, and by that time, breakfast (even Allen's much, much larger than normal sized one) had been served. Micah forced Lavi to scoot over so that he and his brother could sit on either side of Allen. Lavi's mood was promptly ruined and the air about him turned sour with his dislike (no, _hate_. Maybe even loathing. Dislike just does _not _cut it) for the brothers. Allen, however, couldn't afford to be anything but sweet and let the boys dote on and flirt with him. He wanted desperately to move far, far away from them as, now that he knew Lavi was made uncomfortable by them, he didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with the redhead again (why hadn't he noticed just how important that was to him?).

Lavi scowled at the way Allen interacted with the twins. His mind, again, whispered to him words of jealousy and want, but he ignored that. He simply didn't want the twins to hurt Allen. Right? He had to force his previous, inappropriate thoughts about his friend far, far out of his mind (though, they never stayed gone for long. How annoying).

Oh, but the more interesting (and, consequently, more _awkward_) parts of the day weren't until that afternoon...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

I could have _killed myself_ for not mentioning anything about Allen's freaking arm in that last chapter. So, I had Lavi cover for me. Score. I wonder if I should have a twin freak out over it and some Laven fluff with Allen feeling hurt by their disgust and Lavi being all, "I DON'T MIND :D" Hmm. Decisions.

WELL. I got the rough idea for Lavi's first bit while I was trying to fall asleep last night, remembered it half-way through my first hour of class, wrote it down while my honors English teacher was going over some class rules and all that sort of shenanigans (she _scares_ me. She doesn't even _look_ or _sound_ frightening, but I'm terrified of this woman. The hell?), and, now, huzzah. There it is-- er, was. Whatever.

And, not that any of you really care, I guess? But, anyway, school started up again for me on Monday. It didn't exactly feel like the first day of school, though. It felt like coming back after a break. How strange. What's even _stranger_ is not being a freshman anymore and then seeing all of the new kids. It's so weird! I know, like, half of them, because I went to junior high and elementary with them, and I'm even friends with a handful of them. After not seeing one friend for just about a year, he got so tall! He's taller than _me_ (not that I stand at a great height or anything, but he was always so _short_). I'm slightly freaked out, ha ha.

Fluffy greatly dislikes the _Count of Monte Cristo_. It was apart of her summer reading, which she jacked off and didn't do, so now she has about a day to read it. She was forced to read _Oedipus the King_ and _Night_ in about an hour each. She isn't quite fond of _Oedipus._ _Night_ was depressing. Very. B'aaawww.

lolwhat, p.o.v change? I don't know. Ugh. I want debate to staaarrrt~ I miss having meetings and joking around and not doing my work, but doing a fabulous performance anyway came competition time. I do the _speech_ part of speech and debate, btw. I'm also in drama. I'm such a geek.

WELL, ANYWAY. Enough about Fluffy's life. I was so shocked at the amount of positive feedback I got! Thanks so much, guys. You make me smile like a doofus every time I get a review. I was also so excited to get _eleven reviews_. Isn't that pathetic? I still love you guys. Kisses~

ALSO. Ha, I got in that almost unnoticeable Kanda/Lenalee cameo. Score.

Carry on?

(Sigh. I know this isn't very long. It's depressingly short, but I wanted to get _something_ up, you know? I promise, once this weekend rolls around, I'll get up a more meaty chapter. Sexual pun maybe included?)

_Now_ carry on, plzkthx.


	5. Freak

**Warning.** Will contain slightly more inappropriate things in the future (_wink wink, nudge nudge_), homosexual relationships, heterosexual relationships, some hints of prostitution and violence, characters most likely caught being _out_ of character (i.e. _Allen and Lavi_), and the stretching of canon. I apologize for any confusions and my lack of understanding in some parts of the fandom.

**I own too much free time. That's about it.

* * *

**

The awkward part of the day came in the form of one of Allen's former, ah, costumers.

A tall, blond man came bumbling over to the group of Exorcists just as they were about to split into twos, in order to scope out the town for the Innocence. He had a bottle in one hand and a flush over his cheeks. He was obviously (and annoyingly) drunk. Lavi hated him already (Kanda did, too, for the record, but for completely different reasons).

He towered over Allen, forcing his back against the wall, leaning on his elbow over him. He leaned down into his face, close enough that Allen could smell the alcohol on his breath. He vowed then and there to never have a drink of it of his own (though, he had already sworn himself that. He was just renewing it now). "You look...f'mil'r," the man slurred. The way he said familiar made Allen let out a hysterical little laugh. "Have I f'ck'd you 'fore?"

Lenalee gasped and, almost as a reflex, kicked the man in the groin. He went down instantly (Dark Boots come in handy that way, you see), and Lavi took the chance to grab Allen and run. Kanda did the same with Lenalee, and they went their separate ways.

Once they were far enough away that they couldn't hear the blond man's drunken cursing, Lavi turned on his captive. He made it his turn to lean over and corner Allen (he never realized just how short the younger boy was. Huh). "Who was he?"

Allen could feel heat in his cheeks and had to catch his breath. There was that look in Lavi's eye again, the one he had after glaring down the twins. Allen still couldn't name it. "J-just some drunk!"

Lavi's eye narrowed. "Some drunk? I know what drunks look like, Allen. He was sober enough to recognize you. Did you know him?"

The boy swallowed and avoided looking the red head in the eye. He was unnerved by his tone, now. "I..." He sighed. "Yeah, I did. Cross owed him money before. I had to...pay off."

Lavi stepped back and ran his hands through his hair, musing his bandanna out of place. "Seriously? Damnit. I've really had enough of this, Allen. How often did you have to do that in the past?"

Allen shrugged. "Not a lot, really. Once or twice a week, maybe."

"Maybe!" Lavi shouted wordlessly, kicking the ground hard enough to bring up dust. After swatting it out of his face, he scowled. "That's a lot, Allen."

"Look, Lavi, let's just...go find the Innocence, okay?" He turned his back on his friend and starting walking; he didn't care where. He wanted to walk away from the subject entirely.

He heard Lavi jog up beside him and felt him place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay? It just...ticks me off. I don't like to think about it."

"Then don't."

* * *

The interesting part of the day came that night.

They had fruitlessly searched for the Innocence. Nothing showed up. The only thing of any worth had been Allen's drunken admirer. Lenalee was still asking questions during dinner.

"Are you sure he wasn't just causing trouble, Allen?"

He smiled politely, reverting back to being almost an apathetic gentlemen due to his annoyance. It really wasn't her fault she was still talking about it, he reasoned, she was just concerned. "I am sure, Lenalee."

Lavi huffed from across the table, and Allen glared at him. To both Kanda's and Lenalee's surprise, he glared back. The twins looked on, amused.

When dinner was finished, the twins ushered Allen back up to their room to finish their exchange. Lavi didn't bother following this time. Instead, he just laid back on his bed, glaring at nothing but the ceiling. He still wore his headband around his neck, from when he messed it up earlier. He finally ripped it off and shucked off his boots, pulling his shirt out from his pants and removing his belt.

Once he was comfortable, he attempted to fall asleep. He was half way there when he heard a tremendous thud from down the hall. He was up immediately, and he heard both Kanda and Lenalee's doors fly open. Shouting could be heard from the twin's room. There was silence for a moment, and all three shifted uneasily in their doorways. Then, the twin's door slammed open and Allen came tumbling out, shirt off. His arm was exposed, and the juncture between his shoulder and chest was bleeding.

From all the way down the hall, Lavi could make out what the twins were saying. "You're a freak! I knew you had some sort of parasite for a weapon, but that's too much! Get the fuck out of my sight." Micah stood behind his brother and watched him rage, an almost sympathetic look on his face.

Lavi noticed, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that Allen was crying.

Lenalee ran over to him and fussed over his injured arm. Kanda, meanwhile, began threatening the brothers.

"What the fuck is this about?" He demanded.

"That little whore," Michael jabbed a finger in Allen's direction, "tricked us into getting in bed with his freakish ass in exchange for your stay here. So you can bet your effeminate behind you're not stayin' the night!"

Kanda pretended to only be insulted by the crack at his masculinity, but inside he was fuming. Moyashi? Sleep with _those two? _Please. By the time he was through with his usual threatening routine, the twins had agreed to let them at least stay the night (though, really, it was only Micah who agreed. He was, apparently, the more sensible of the two).

Lavi helped Lenalee get Allen on his feet, but he shrugged them off and went straight to his room. Lenalee frowned and gently pushed Lavi back toward his before saving the twins from Kanda.

As Lavi passed Allen's door, he heard the shower running. He paused, then worked up the nerve to go inside.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

Well, that only took about how long? Christ. I was going through my stuff, finally, thinking over what I should update and stumbled back across this. I then freaked out at the _twenty-three _reviews. When in blue blazes did that happen! So, I read them all and thought, "You guys are so sweet! I guess I'll update this."

So. Here we are.

It's short, but, uh. Them's the breaks, I guess. I wrote this while watching _Phineas and Ferb_. Not the brightest idea, but it was amusing. I got the next chapter all planned out. Did that while washing dishes (which was really gross, btw. Ew).

Carry on, friends. OTL.


	6. Safe

**Warning.** Will contain slightly more inappropriate things in the future (_wink wink, nudge nudge_), homosexual relationships, heterosexual relationships, some hints of prostitution and violence, characters most likely caught being _out_ of character (i.e. _Allen and Lavi_), and the stretching of canon. I apologize for any confusions and my lack of understanding in some parts of the fandom.

**(the disclaimer goes here)

* * *

**

Allen scrubbed furiously at his arm in the shower, as though wanting to scrub the very deformity from his body. It was useless, of course, but try he did. So focused was he on ridding himself of the disaster he called an arm, he didn't hear his door open. Nor did he hear the bathroom door gently ease open. He was far too busy scrubbing and scrubbing, watching blood flow freely from his shoulder down to the drain. The bath water was pink.

Lavi leaned almost casually on the wall by the shower curtain, listening to Allen as he washed and cried. He could hear the poor boy hiccup and sniffle, trying to keep in sobs. It broke Lavi's (totally forbidden) heart.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Very gently, he whispered, "Allen...?"

He heard a gasp and a clatter. Allen had obviously knocked something over in his surprise, but he didn't respond. So, again, Lavi whispered, louder this time, "Allen?"

He didn't expect Allen's sharp reply of, "_What."_

"Allen, I know it's stupid to ask, but are you okay?"

"Yes, Lavi." The sarcasm in his voice was almost solid. "I'm _perfect."_

Lavi let his head hit the wall and stayed there. Steam was beginning to fill the room and cause his hair to stick to his forehead. He cursed not wearing his bandanna. It was uncomfortably hot in the small room.

"Don't say that, Allen. Come on, tell me what happened."

The water was turned off suddenly and the towel ripped from its rack. Silence for a moment, then the curtain flew back, and Lavi had to catch his breath.

Allen stood, skin scrubbed pink and raw, tiny streams of blood still seeping from what appeared to be teeth marks on his shoulder. His eyes were wet and red-rimmed, his cheeks flushed with color. His lips were swollen and down-turned, and expression of absolute sorrow on his face. Lavi forced himself to check him over with his eyes (for other injuries, he told himself. No need to be inappropriate), and his attention was caught by Allen's chest. Faintly pink, like the rest of him, with bite marks around his nipples. An irrational stab of jealousy went through him, then anger.

"Allen?"

The boy took a deep breath, then ran his cursed hand through his hair, sloppily tying it back. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and waved Lavi out of the room. Lavi refused.

"Modesty, Allen? Now? If you really must, I'll turn around, but I'm not leaving."

The boy huffed and turned around himself. Lavi was barely able to force himself around before the towel dropped. It really was too hot in the room...

Lavi heard Allen grasp the sink's edge and wipe steam from the mirror. Assuming the boy was done dressing, he turned back around. Allen still had no shirt, but at least he had pants on (Lavi couldn't help feeling disappointed, but felt that was hardly appropriate right then). The boy looked long and hard into his reflection, before turning to look at his friend with an apathetic expression.

"You heard them, didn't you, Lavi? They saw my arm. Like everyone else, they called me a freak for it. They threw me out. Like anyone would..." He turned back to his reflection.

Lavi scoffed and stepped up behind Allen to place a hand on his no longer bleeding shoulder. He gently traced the bite marks, causing the boy to shiver. He attempted to jerk away from the touch, but Lavi's grasp became more forceful. Allen let out a breath of his name.

"I wouldn't throw you out, Allen. I've never called you a freak. Lenalee hasn't. Kanda might _say it_, but he doesn't believe it. He threatened those guys for you, you know." He smiled gently and, very carefully, wrapped his arms around Allen's waist. He rested his chin upon his shoulder and closed his eyes. His expression was peaceful.

Allen's was far from it. His heart raced violently in his chest, and he tried his damnedest to ignore it. Lavi wasn't making it easy. He hummed contentedly, and Allen shivered again. He tried to feel discomfort at Lavi being so close, so soon after the twins, but he couldn't.

Lavi's touch was nice. It was...safe.

"What..." He had to clear his throat. "What are you doing, Lavi?"

Lavi snorted. "Hugging you, duh. Friends do that, you know."

Then came discomfort. Friends. Of course. Allen's heart beat increased in speed, but from something he couldn't name. He attempted to wiggle out of his _friend's _grasp, and this time, he was allowed to.

"Friends, Lavi?"

Lavi appeared to be confused. Inside, he was cursing himself. He blamed the heat in the room for the color in his cheeks. "Well, aren't we? I always thought we were, silly me!"

"Lavi!" Allen said, exasperated. "Are we _just _friends?" His mind went rapidly through the occurrences of the past two days and his own feelings and, little did he know, Lavi's mind was doing the same. "You've been so...so _strange_ these past few days! What's going on, Lavi?"

That look in Lavi's eye, that tone to his voice, whenever Allen would have to own up to the twins...What was that, he wondered?

"I...I don't know, Allen. And strange? How have I been _strange?"_

Allen turned from Lavi's reflection in the mirror to look at the boy himself. "You've been..." What was the word he was looking for...? "...You've been..._jealous_, almost. Like a lover."

Lavi choked.

"A lover?" (Damn his voice for cracking). He tried not to think of his dream, the impossible dream of touching Allen, tasting Allen, that he had after watching the twins do the same. "Why...?"

"Are we just friends, Lavi?" Allen looked desperate then, getting in close to the other boy, fisting the material of his shirt in his hands. He looked up pleadingly, and Lavi was keenly aware of the distance between them.

He couldn't take it anymore. This was killing him.

Without meaning to, he finally did what he had been unconsciously wanting for so long, only heightened by the events of the past handful of days.

He kissed Allen.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

Do you have any idea how difficult it is to write something like that! While listening to Robin Williams as the Genie sing! Seriously. Hard stuff, man. Try it. I dare you.

Well, we gettin' there, ain't we? Guaranteed Laven next chapter, me thinks.

ilu :D


End file.
